


Winning is Relative

by tryslora



Series: 27 Years of Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Community:hd_seasons, Double Drabble, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Christmas 2001: The Snitch isn't all Harry wants to catch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning is Relative

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns these characters; I do not.
> 
> Written for the Advent Calendar Challenge for 2011 in hd_seasons on Livejournal. Prompt filled: Pine Needles

They had begun with playing one on one on the Hogwarts pitch. The school was close enough to empty that they weren’t bothered. One snitch, two Seekers: it was perfect.

Harry came up with the Snitch after the first release, and Draco came up with it second. The third release sent them both into the edges of the Forest, skimming under the branches as it glittered gold in bright flashes.

Harry’s knee brushed Draco’s as he pulled ahead, then Draco brushed Harry as he put on a burst of speed.

The snitch dropped. Feet tangled, brooms rolled.

They tumbled off.

#

Harry lay sprawled on the ground, Draco on top of him.

“Potter—”

Harry shifted slightly. “There are pine needles down my shirt.”

“You could take off your shirt,” Draco suggested, one eyebrow rising as he smirked.

“What makes you think I want to?”

Draco went still, uncertainty flashing in his grey eyes. He pulled back, caught when Harry framed his face and tugged him down again.

Lips met lips, cautious at first, intensifying slowly.

“I caught the Snitch,” Draco said as the kiss broke.

“I don’t care,” Harry countered. “I’m pretty sure I won anyway.” And he kissed him again.


End file.
